Tomodachi
by VanyaNoldo22
Summary: The two friends stare at each other. One red, one green. HOMRA and Jungle. 'How did it come to this' The building shakes as the two auras meet. 'How will it end' Will friendship be enough to keep them, and their chosen families, from breaking?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first anime fan fiction story. This is a collaboration story with Anne Dominique858. We both hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Prologue**

She stands in the middle of the hallway. Darkness and an oppressive silence, so different from the yells, greets her.

She doesn't know how long she stands there, one hand playing with the two marbles inside her pocket.

She waits. Dread slowly builds in her chest at the waiting battle.

The marbles make a soft clicking sound only audible to her ears.

She looks up as the footsteps become louder.

The two women stare at each other. One blonde, one brunette. One red, one green. HOMRA and Jungle.

_How did it come to this?_

The building shakes as the two auras meet.

_How will it end?_


	2. I: The Ocean

**The Ocean **_(July 2005)_

The Ocean is a vast presence around the world. She was alive millennia ago, and nurtured life continuously. Some say She is beautiful and serene when the sun reflects upon her still surface, yet so fearsome as the wind churns her waters into a frenzy.

She is both caring and strict to the creatures who come to her. The Ocean will take what She wants and returns what She does not need. And sometimes, when the mood takes her, the Ocean envelops mysterious things in her embrace. Lands, ships, treasures; all have disappeared through the ages because of her curiosity and desire.

Never to be seen again…

**0o…o0**

A new visitor stands upon her shores.

Many come to gaze upon her waves, or to swim within her depths.

'This human child is different', the Ocean thinks. The small waves that come near the feet of the girl can feel the tendrils of emotions, as clear as the memories that come unbidden when a human embraces the depths of the sea.

Sadness. Fear. Guilt.

Such overwhelming emotions from one so young.

The Ocean feels a motherly instinct for the young brunette girl standing on her shores.

So, She forcefully calms the windy waves and sings a Song as old as the land itself. She sings of all the years of her long life, and the treasures within her. She sings, specifically, of the city under the waves in front of the girl.

The Ocean sings of Her own shock when She felt a great trembling one day. Heat seared the waters on the pier and she briefly felt the fear from the humans. Then, little by the little, the once proud land slowly sank into the Ocean's waters.

She sings of her vow to protect the sunken city from the effects of time.

Hours. Minutes. Time is inconsequential to the Ocean. The girl's emotions still flow from her body, but they have somewhat eased in intensity.

The girl wades away from the shore. She walks until the water reaches her thighs.

Slowly, carefully, the girl lowers a big garland of flowers into the water. Three candles are alight on the center.

"I'm sorry. For not visiting until now. I… still haven't found him. There was no trace."

Then, the tears of pent up sorrows and guilt flow from the girl's eyes into the endless waters of the Ocean. Tenderly, She takes the offering of flowers and from the brief glimpses of memories from the girl within Her embrace, the Ocean finally realizes the reason for the tears.

_July 5, 2005 ; 6th year anniversary of the Kagutsu Crater and Death Anniversary of my parents and brother_


	3. II: New Friendships (P1)

**The New Breeze: Of New Friendships Part I **_(August 2005)_

Green grass, laughter from the playing children, and the murmurs of conversation from the adults.

The sky is a beautiful blue, with a few white clouds. Water from the large fountain in the middle of the park shines under the August sun.

A lone girl sits beside the fountain, her blonde hair a little damp from the spray. She fiddles with the phone in her hands, eyes concentrated on what she is doing. Her lips move as she talks with herself.

Ciara cannot deny her curiosity with the girl.

There is something about her. A difference that she cannot see in other children her age. Although in physical looks, the mysterious girl's only unique feature is her blonde hair.

_'No. The difference is not in what she looks like," _Ciara decides, _"but in the way she holds herself."_

Ciara walks towards the girl, her school bag swinging lightly by her side. She does not have anything to do later, anyway.

"No! Damn! Why are you getting low on battery now?!"

Ciara startles from the shout, looking incredulously at the blonde girl. She sees her standing now and staring angrily at her phone like it personally did her harm. The girl turns and rummages within a small backpack beside her, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"I left my friggin power bank?!"

"Uh, you can borrow mine if you want?" Ciara offers before the slightly deranged looking girl can throw her phone in anger.

Eyes like the most beautiful lavender bloom look at Ciara in surprise.

"Eh?"

Ciara grins in amusement. She holds out her new power bank to the blonde girl.

"Come on. Use this to charge your phone before the game closes."

The wind blows across the park; cold and cool. It is fresh and new like the ice melt that flows down from the mountains come springtime. Ciara removes her school bag and sets it down beside the blonde girl's own bag. She sits across the other, legs folded neatly beneath her.

"I'm Ciara."

"I'm Karen," the blonde girl replies.

This simple exchange is the start of a beautiful friendship between two girls. A bond that will unknowingly shake the very foundations of power.


	4. III: New Friendships (P2)

**A/N: Hehehe, this is one of the longest chapters I have written. But I must admit it is also one of the hardest to write. I'm not yet completely satisfied with this chapter but I still want to share this with you all. Any type of encouragement or help is very much appreciated. Thank you! This is a collaboration story with Anne Dominique858. We both hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Extra Warmth: Of New Friendships Part II **_(January 2011)_

The skyline of Shizume City is dark with sudden rain clouds. Rain as cold as ice and biting with intensity instantly drove people back into their homes.

Well, almost all of them.

Ciara was in the middle of the street when the thunderstorm came, and she was reminded in a rather ugly way that she had somehow forgotten her umbrella― again― in her university. She was drenched to the bone, and the rain water blinded her.

That was the reason why she tripped on the loose brick tile and ended up in a far worse situation than before. Her clothes were dirty, she scraped her hands and knees, with the added frustration that her bag got dunked in a large puddle.

Ciara cursed.

**0o…o0**

Ciara shivers as another strong wind blows across the street, carrying with it the biting cold of the lingering winter. The weather earlier is clear and cool, with no sign of snow. The late afternoon, however, is a different story.

She continues to walk, now keeping close to the side to escape the worst of the storm.

This part of town is close to her and Karen's apartment, but also home to some unlikable personalities and establishments. It is a mistake to stay, even if it is for shelter. Better to have a cold rather than getting mixed up with one of the wrong gangs.

Ciara finally decides to stop when she sees a large brick building with a good overhang. There are stone steps leading to the entrance and the lights are on. She cannot clearly see the name of the store.

_'Well, no bother. I'm going to call Karen to tell her that I'll probably be late.'_

Ciara takes shelter under the roof and quickly pulls out her phone. She stares in disbelief at the wet screen, and the clearly soggy papers inside her bag.

"Oh, you must be joking?!" Ciara shouts angrily, her voice loud and exasperated.

She wipes a hand across her face and tries to stop the tears of frustration. She's wet, tired, injured, cold, and her possessions are either destroyed or simply wet. Another bad thing is the constant feeling of watching eyes as she stands beneath the overhang of the building. Ciara doesn't know if the person is doing this for a good cause or is a complete pervert or something worse.

Chimes ring behind her and Ciara turns around in surprise.

The feeling of being watched vanishes instantly.

"Hello there. What're you doing outside in the rain?" A blonde man wearing sunglasses and an unlit cigarette says from within the building. He looks at Ciara in confusion and a little concern.

"I- uh," Ciara stammers nervously. She finally knows what the name of the building is. More importantly, she knows the people who go there.

"Alright. Get inside miss. You're just going to get a fever from staying out in this weather."

The blonde man steps aside and opens the door wide open. Ciara looks at the _closed_ _sign_ hanging from the window. A little way inside, she sees a few young men sitting on the stools in front of a wooden bar.

Ciara hesitates a little more, not knowing what to do, before she hears a playing guitar. She sighs deeply before stepping inside the inviting warmth of the bar.

**0o…o0**

The blonde man― Izumo, Ciara reminds herself― immediately leads her to one of the bar stools near the entrance of the kitchen when he sees how completely drenched she is. Just a few seconds later he emerges from the kitchen, holding a large mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Ciara replies as she warms her hands against the hot ceramic. She looks behind her and grimaces in shame upon seeing the muddy footprints and drops of water marring the shiny floorboards. Another puddle steadily grows beneath her coat beside the door.

"Don't worry about that," Izumo says beside Ciara. He smiles and shouts loudly to one of the lounging boys, "Oi, Yata! Mop the floor will ya?"

Ciara watches with interest as a chestnut-haired teen grumbles in irritation at the order but quickly does as he is instructed. The other four males laugh at Yata's predicament.

The door to the bar opens and a strong gust of wind enters the room. Ciara shivers from the cold and tightens her hold on the mug. From beside her, Izumo notices the way the woman is clearly affected due to her wet clothes.

"Fujishima!" The man playing the guitar happily greets the newcomer. A chorus of other greetings come from the others.

'Oi! Don't you dare make another mess, I just finished mopping you idiot!" Yata shouts rather angrily as Fujishima carelessly shakes out his own coat and umbrella. Ciara smiles at their funny antics.

"Hey," Izumo gently taps her shoulder, "Do you want to get changed? We have a spare room upstairs and a bathroom."

Ciara looks a little warily at the bartender, still feeling a little nervous around the members of Homura. For a long time now, her curiosity with this newer version of the Red clan always pulls her to them. Whenever Ciara sees them walking in the street or even passing through her university, she gets a giddy sort of feeling. This is just exactly how her best friend feels every time she talks about her own clan. The only thing keeping Ciara away from joining is her past.

_'But, they're so kind. Maybe they won't mind a shadow following them. Even if she's keeping so many secrets.'_

"O-okay," Ciara finally replies, "Thank you so much for this."

**0o…o0**

The thunderstorm continues until late into the evening. At one time, the lights suddenly flickered from a particularly strong bolt of lightning and the building slightly shook from the loud booming thunder. But the occupants of the bar HOMRA do not feel the cold of the raging storm. And why will they? When the inside of the building is warm with laughter and newly formed friendships.

Ciara smiles happily as she eats her ordered curry. The cold has long since disappeared from her limbs, and the new long sleeve shirt and shorts partnered with a rather thick jacket is doing a great job of keeping her warm.

"Ciara-san," Tatara says beside her, "will you return here again?"

The other boys stop talking as they wait to hear her answer. Izumo watches her from his place behind the bar counter, smiling a little at their unexpected visitor this day.

"Hmm," Ciara affirms. She grins happily at the attitude of these people who welcomed her despite being a total stranger to them. Homura may be the talk of town as a scary group of street thugs with violent tempers and an even more temperamental leader, but what she sees now are people who have a special bond stronger than blood.

And they gave her a glimpse, no matter how small.

"I do need to return these clothes to their owners, anyway."

Tatara smiles happily at Ciara's reply and the others give loud cheers of approval.

This exchange is another start of beautiful friendships that will last a lifetime and even change the very essence of a predicted future.


	5. IV: Flames of Youth

**Flames of Youth** _(March 2011)_

"Will you take my hand?"

Ciara stares as sparks appear from his fingers, and within a second his whole hand is covered by writhing red flames. Even from her position a few feet away Ciara feels the heat.

She lifts her hand but does not make a move.

"There is something I want you to know about me, Red King."

He nods and reclines against the sofa, totally at ease.

"My… step-father is your predecessor," Gold eyes narrow from the implication of the words, "And my biological father was the best friend of the late Blue King."

From beside Mikoto, Anna looks at Ciara steadily. She twirls a marble between her small fingers as she finally somewhat understands the vision of a sea of flames and a beautiful crown of blue that seeks dominance within Ciara's soul. The first time Anna saw the vision, she was also overwhelmed by sadness and conflict.

"Are you still going to accept me? Even with this knowledge?" Ciara asks seriously.

Mikoto does not reply, merely extending his hand once again as if saying, _'Let the flames decide.'_

Ciara shrugs and takes his hand. The flames eagerly spread and quickly climbs her arm, until the whole of her body glows crimson. Her eyes momentarily glow blue before her iris turns a bright red.

Anna takes a quick peek through her marble and gasps in surprise. She sees Ciara clearly, standing tall and proud like a true Queen. Delicate pink butterflies surround her, wisps of blue energy combine with the raging inferno and sparks of green electricity surround her fingers.

"Welcome to Homura," Izumo greets from his place beside the door. Tatara films the entire initiation, a grin lighting up his face. Yata and Kamamoto both give each other a high-five and calls out their own congratulations to Ciara.

The flames vanish and her eyes return to normal. Ciara carefully touches the side of her neck, where the insignia of the clan is tattooed to her skin.

"Ciara." A small hand tugs at her jacket. She looks down and sees Anna.

The young girl holds out a red marble. Ciara smiles and accepts the gift.

"Your red is beautiful and colorful."

Ciara kneels at the girl's eye level and carefully combs Anna's hair. "Thank you, Anna," she whispers.

Before she can stand, the young girl hugs her tightly and declares proudly and with such sincerity; "I'm glad you are here Ciara. I know you are going to make us happy. You'll protect everyone. And I don't care if you are the previous King's daughter because you're no princess. Please stay with us… Queen."

Everyone in the room turns to look at the white-haired strain. At the time, no one knew how prophetic that statement regarding the Red clan's newest member is. No one knew how much Ciara Inoue's presence and connections would change their lives so much.


	6. V: We All Fall

**We all Fall** _(December 7, 2012)_

The sky is alight with thousands of stars, and with the lights of the city a little less intense in this part of Shizume, it is easier to admire the beauty of the heavens.

Ciara walks with a skip, her hand clasped with another. Tatara smiles and focuses his video camera. He captures her smile, the way her hair sways with each step, and the happy birthday greeting to Anna she suddenly blurts out.

Tatara laughs when she insists he also needs to give his own greeting. With the camera focused on his face, he says his own message and suddenly draws Ciara to him and kisses her forehead tenderly.

They both smile.

"Ahh... I hope Anna-chan likes this." Ciara muses.

They both continue walking, up the staircase of the Hirasaka building and onto the rooftop. The view of the city is breathtaking and the blinking lights from the numerous PDAs mix with all the other artificial lights.

Ciara exhaled loudly and said, "Woah... It does look like a giant cake."

She turns her head and sees Tatara already holding up his recorder, expertly panning from right to left in order to capture the beautiful night view. Ciara stands beside him and silently watches.

"Oh! Hello there!" Tatara suddenly says, and Ciara turns to the left where her boyfriend is looking.

"I'm sorry we didn't notice you." Tatara says sheepishly. "But 'tis a nice night isn't it?"

Ciara finally sees the shadowy figure, leaning against the railing. The faint starlight and the glow from the nearest building reflects from the stranger's white colored hair. Whoever it is, the clothing clearly shows that the person is a male.

For a moment there is only silence. Suddenly, the stranger starts laughing and leans forward dangerously.

Ciara's heart thumps wildly in her chest. _'Something is wrong.'_

Still laughing with barely controlled humor, the stranger turns to face both Ciara and Tatara. He slips a hand into his pocket.

Suddenly, like a candle being doused with cold water, the smile on the stranger's mouth vanishes. He stares in disbelief at Ciara, eyes wide and mouth agape. He blinks slowly. Like he is afraid any sudden movements will make the woman disappear into thin air. To the further surprise of the couple, tears are flowing down his cheeks.

Ciara's brows furrowed in confusion. 'What in the world is wrong with this guy?'

"Hey, are you–" Tatara's words are cut off as the stranger suddenly scowls with obvious hate and finally pulls out a gun. He twirls the weapon lazily before he aimed, straight at Ciara and Tatara.

The only indication before the white-haired stranger pulls the trigger, was the brief furrowing of his eyebrows. Ciara's eyes widen, and without any other thought for her own safety, she shields Tatara's body with her own. Her aura surrounds the both of them, the familiar warmth intended to stop the bullet.

Something fast moving glinted from the light, a strange glow surrounding it. A sudden heavy impact sends them both to the ground.

Everything is ringing. The world looks upside down and hazy. Something warm spreads from suddenly clammy skin.

A shadow appears and blocks out the view of the sky. The sneering face of the white haired stranger looms above, and Ciara can only stare in a daze. The faint sound of something clattering across concrete sounds from close by.

"Nice night you say? Yes, your boyfriend is right," the stranger says in a pleased tone. "Because I, the Colorless King, will finally gain the Red King's power!"

He leans in close, one hand resting lightly on Ciara's arm and the other aims the gun at something beyond the woman's sight. He whispers something, the grin on his pale face growing ever so slightly.

"Bleed swiftly, _deifiúr. Tá mé ag fanacht leat fearg an Rí_ "*****

With those parting words, he fires the gun and quickly disappears. The droning sound of the familiar blimp flying the skies of Japan pass overhead for a few seconds, accompanied by the outline of the aircraft. Ciara raises her hand weakly, as if trying to stop it from leaving.

Ciara feels her body growing cold, the earlier warmth already gone. Not even her aura can chase away the chills from the blood loss. There is also pain, a deep throbbing on the area of her left shoulder. And to also add to her quickly draining life, Ciara feels an intense fear for her companion. How much time has passed? Where did that bastard hit him? Is he alive?

When a familiar ringtone plays from a few feet away, Ciara immediately crawls her way towards the source. It was scary, how her spilt blood aids her to get where Tatara is.

She finds him lying down on his back, trying to remove the phone in the back pocket of his jeans. Ciara tries to ignore the steadily growing pool of blood around Tatara's body and immediately takes his phone to answer the call.

"Yo! Tatara, your girlfriend left her phone in the bar." Izumo's voice comes from the other end of the line, happy and a little slurry from drinking alcohol. Someone is also shouting angrily in the background and laughter follows almost immediately.

"Izumo... H-help us." Ciara replies, desperation making her voice shake. A few seconds of silence reigns, like a dead weight slowly pulling them down the water.

"Ciara, where are you and Tatara? What happened?" Izumo replies.

Ciara ignores his question and tells him, seriously and with a tone broking no argument, to go to the nearest hospital.

"Okay, okay. I'm going there, and I sent Yata to where you are now. He traced Tatara's PDA." Izumo's voice is strained. "Stay on the line and keep awake!"

Ciara smiles sadly and carefully places the phone on the concrete. She struggles to sit up and tends to the bullet wound on the side of Tatara's stomach. She contemplates cauterizing it to stop the bleeding, but she doesn't have the strength or the tools to successfully do it. So, Ciara simply uses her scarf to press down hard on the gunshot wound, whispering apologies as Tatara grimaces in pain. Ciara also carefully elevates his upper body, propping his back against her own body.

"Ciara! Ciara! Ciara answer me!" Kusanagi's frantic voice comes from the PDA. Ciara takes the device and, finds to her amusement, that she cannot stop a chuckle from escaping her mouth despite the pain.

"We are still alive, Izumo. Only a few minutes has passed." Ciara replies, adjusting the pressure of her hand on Tatara's wound.

"Okay, I just got to the hospital. What do you intend to do?"

"Activate your aura. I feel myself steadily weakening Izumo, but I'm going to try teleporting us both to your location."

**0o…o0**

From the other end of the line, Izumo wearily wipes a hand on his face. His fear for both of his friends not dissipating one bit, even with Ciara's assurance. Finally ending the call, Izumo steps out of the car and activates his aura.

**0o…o0**

Back on the Hirasaka building, Ciara lowers the phone and types 'Hospital' in the note application. She leaves the PDA on the concrete for Yata to find once he arrives.

Gathering as much of her fading strength as she can, Ciara calls upon her aura and closes her eyes. Within her mind's eye she quickly finds the familiar color and shape of Izumo's aura. Ciara wills her own power to surround her fellow clansman's flame and she experiences once more the familiar sensation of her stomach dropping in free fall.

It takes all of Ciara's will power not to pass out from the extreme pain of using her powers. And with a burst of red flames, she teleports herself and Tatara to the hospital.

The last thing she sees are nurses running towards her, pushing stretchers and holding bandages. With the last of her strength Ciara grasps Izumo's coat and whispers,

"Keep Mikoto out of this. My brother wants King to fall."

* * *

**Translations: **_(This is an Irish translation that I got from google translate, so I am sorry if it is wrong. If there is someone who really knows the Irish language, I am welcome for any help! :) ) _

***"Bleed swiftly, **_**deifiúr. Tá mé ag fanacht leat fearg an Rí." :** _Bleed swiftly, sister. I am waiting for your King's wrath.


	7. VI: We can be King Again (P1)

**A/N**

**Kgirl: **_Hello! Thank you so much for the review! You absolutely made my day and even while I'm writing this reply I still feel the giddiness and elation that someone (other than my friend) loves my writing. Hugs and more hugs to you! And as a mini gift I decided to post this new chapter, although I decided to cut it into two parts because I'm not yet finished with the other half._

* * *

**We can be King again** _(December 19, 2012)_

Twelve days of changing lives.

Ciara's first five days in the hospital consists of being connected to an IV, lots of pain-killers and a strict instruction to bed confinement.

The sixth day, the doctor finally gives her permission to see Tatara. He looks pale and dead, with his chest barely rising and falling. The bed seems to swallow him, already burying his body beneath white linen. Ciara can only hold his hand and whisper words of encouragement. She is thankful for the gloves- that way she won't notice how cold he feels.

"Please," she pleads softly, "don't die. I need you. Mikoto needs you. We all need you."

He doesn't answer. But the heart monitor beeps steadily with his heartbeat, and for Ciara, it is enough to hope.

**0o…o0**

On the seventh day, Karen makes a sudden visit.

Ciara startles a little when the television in front of her suddenly turns to static for a few seconds and turns back to normal.

Then, she's there. Standing at the foot of Ciara's bed, eyes glassy with tears and her blonde hair in a messy pony tail. Ciara watches her best friend in concern, noting the way Karen clenches her fists repeatedly and refuses to look at her.

"Karen?"

Like a guitar string finally snapping from too much tension, Karen throws herself towards her best friend. She momentarily forgets the injury to her friend's collarbone and tackles her into a hug. Karen only remembers when Ciara shouts in pain but still manages to laugh a little.

"I'm so sorry Ciara!" Karen apologizes in a hurry. She pats her friend's hospital gown and hair nervously, even checking the sling and the bandages in her shoulder.

Ciara simply nods and assures her friend that she is fine.

"Ciara―" Karen stutters, her breathing suddenly harsh and uneven. Her face is wet with tears and twisted with anguish. Karen clutches Ciara's hands tightly like a lifeline as she pours out her late apologies and anxieties.

"I'm sorry you and Tatara-san got involved in this scheme. My warning was not even helpful, and you almost got killed by your psychotic brother! I should've known about his identity. I'm so worried about you! I should've asked my King not to do this. I should've―"

Karen stops abruptly as Ciara simply wraps her free arm around her friend. Ciara does not say anything, only tightening her hold on the blonde woman and burying her face on the crook of Karen's neck. The action, no matter how small easily conveys Ciara's feelings.

_You don't need to say sorry, because whatever you did is enough. I'm alive. Tatara's alive. Simply because you have the courage to warn us._

**0o…o0**

On the ninth day, while Kamamoto is keeping her company in the hospital, Izumo finally calls to give her news of what is happening outside.

"A few days ago, we used the bullet to find out where your attacker bought his gun. No luck with that though," Izumo replies wearily. "Mikoto decided to accept Scepter 4's custody. He let himself be arrested."

Ciara frowns in surprise.

"Is King alright?"

"He may not be saying anything, but he's nearing his limit. Being inside Scepter 4 will make Mikoto feel calmer because he will not need to be on constant alert."

Ciara fights the urge to ask more news from Izumo when she hears Mikoto's voice from the other side of the line, asking to speak to her.

"How are you both?" Mikoto asks without preamble.

"Tatara is better today. The doctor said he doesn't need the pain-relievers anymore. He's also going to be spending more time awake, rather than asleep. Oh! Tatara is already starting to ask questions about the Clan's welfare too. As for me… I can already move my left arm most of the time. Still hurts like hell, though."

Mikoto laughs quietly. Ciara feels her heart lighten at the sound.

"Will you be fine? Izumo says that you―" Ciara abruptly stops when Mikoto firmly interrupts her question with an order.

"I'm fine. What matters is that you and Tatara keep on getting better. That's your priority. I want the both of you better when I get back."

Ciara wants to say more, to voice the quickly growing dread in her heart. Despite not being in the loop of what is happening with the rest of the clan all the time, Kamamoto and Izumo already told her of how Mikoto slowly lost control. When she and Tatara got shot by the Colorless King was the day Mikoto's fragile hold on his powers slipped from his hand. And as of now, her own King is slowly nearing a Damocles Down.

But Ciara stops herself from saying anything.

She answers in the most cheerful tone she can. Promising that she and Tatara will get better as fast as they are able.

Mikoto merely grunts in affirmation. His next words take the breath out of Ciara and all her fears quickly swallow her whole.

"I promise to destroy him. He's not your brother. Nothing will remain of him. No blood. No bone. No ash."


End file.
